Stay
by fandomislife
Summary: A story taking off after Gibbs returns from Mexico, and the developing Tibbs relationship. Will contain slash! Started this a long time ago and finally decided to post it, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Tony was sitting at his desk absentmindedly "reading" through cold case files, but his mind was somewhere completely different. His own team. Wow. He knew had done a damn fine job as team leader when Gibbs left, but he wasn't expecting this. Don't only would he have his own team, but he could be across the world, away from all this. Maybe taking Jenny up on her offer wouldn't be such a bad thing. But what about his current team? Could he really just leave them like that? Not that any of them had really been there for him since Gibbs left, except for Palmer that is. Maybe leaving really was his best option. It's not like he really had a reason to stay.

Staring blankly at the file open on his desk, Tony though back to _that _night. The night Gibbs left. With nothing more than a "you'll do", he just walked out. Just like everyone else in Tony's life had. The next couple of months were hell for him, but Gibbs had left everything to him and, as mad as he was at the man, he knew he had to keep the team together no matter the cost. He checked up on everyone, brought Abby her Caf-Pow! All while maintaining the solve rate a man down. The only person who ever bothered to check in on him was Jimmy. He didn't blame the others, not really, at least for the first couple weeks. But after that, nothing changed. Everyone seemed to be too caught up in their own feelings about Gibbs leaving that they just didn't care about him. And then there was McGee and Ziva. Tony knew that Ziva didn't think he was fit to be team leader, as she thought she was superior in every way. Tim, he just thought that he was so much smarter, and that all Tony ever did was goof off so why should he be in charge? They ignored orders, went home early, forcing Tony to stay late every night to make sure everything got finished. And there was the Jeanne assignment from the director, but hopefully that'll be over soon. And then, when Gibbs finally did come back, it was because Ziva called. Tony was shocked. He was never given a way to contact Gibbs, and he couldn't believe that he'd chosen Ziva over him. Clearly, Gibbs didn't care about Tony the way Tony cared for him.

A loud "Grab your gear" interrupted Tony's thoughts, and he automatically grabbed his bag and was in the elevator before Ziva or McGee had even stood up. Even then, Gibbs hardly even looked at him. Ever since he came back from Mexico, Gibbs had barely even acknowledged that Tony existed. He had merely dumped all his stuff back onto his desk and other than giving orders in the field, that was the most interaction they'd had. "Whadda we got boss?" McGee asked as he stepped into the elevator.

The case had been total hell, and they were finally wrapping up after a week. It was the case of a missing kid, taken for ransom from some rich Navy captain, but everything went to shit when the captain decided to try to handle it on his own. Luckily they managed to get the girl back but Tony had been injured in the process. He was shot in the left shoulder but it was a through and through so it shouldn't take too long to heal, but it still hurt like a bitch. Tony was taken to the hospital in an ambulance, stitched up, and given a sling and some pain meds. He wasn't surprised when he walked out and there was nobody there to drive him home or even check on how he was doing. What had he done to make them all hate him so much, he thought to himself. He stepped out of the hospital and called a taxi to just take him home, he'd worry about getting his car later. At least it was Friday and they weren't on call for the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony quickly climbed the stairs to his apartment. Well, as quickly as he could with one arm in a sling, his bag thrown over his other shoulder and hyped up on pain meds. When he finally managed to get into his apartment, the first thing he did was throw his bag into the bedroom and flop down on the couch. He didn't know how long he was laying there before he heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" he yelled, not even bothering to sit up.

"Hey, Tony. How are you feeling?" He heard Palmer asked right after the door closed.

"I'm fine. Had worse" he says, sitting up. Palmer walks over to the other side of the couch and sets a pizza down on the coffee table before sitting down next to him. "I figured you'd be hungry and maybe want some company?" Palmer offers. "Yeah, thanks Gremlin" Tony says with a genuine smile. He's really come to enjoy Jimmy's company over the past couple months, and may even go as far as to say that Jimmy's his best friend now. The eat in silence for the most part, until Tony says "I was offered my own team". "What?" Palmer says, practically choking on his pizza. "You're leaving?" He asks. "I don't know yet, I'm still thinking it over" Tony replies.

"Tell me about it, maybe I can help" Palmer says, turning to face him.

"Well, I'd leader of my own team but it's in Rota, Spain. Sheppard wants my answer as soon as possible but I don't know what to do Jimmy", Tony says, looking over at him.

"It sounds like an amazing opportunity Tony. And obviously I'd miss you a lot if you went, but you might regret it if you don't" Jimmy says.

"Yeah, I know, and I'd miss you too" Tony says with a smile. "Maybe this is the best option for me. Gibbs won't even look at me, Tim and Ziva don't respect me, and Abby and Ducky are still too caught up in themselves to really be there for me either" he trails off.

"So what's holding you back?" Jimmy asks.

"You know what" Tony says, a sad expression in his eyes. Palmer is the only person that he's ever told this. That he is desperately in love with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Jimmy just give him a sad kind of look and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe…maybe you should just tell him Tony" he says.

"You know I can't do that. There's no way he feels the same way, especially since he hardly ever even acknowledges me anymore" Tony says. Jimmy just nods and then stands up. "I better get going, but I hope you feel better soon Tony. Let me know if there's anything you need, and what you decide okay? I'll check in later" Jimmy says as he walks to the door. "Thanks Gremlin, I appreciate it" Tony says with a smile that fades as soon as Jimmy opens then door and reveals Gibbs standing on the other side, hand still up to knock. "Uh…hi..Agent Gibbs..Uh..I'll see you later Tony" Palmer says before practically running out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony is still sitting there, staring at the door as Gibbs comes in and makes his way to the kitchen to grab beer. Tony finally comes back into reality as his boss sits down next to him on the couch. "What're you doin here boss?" He asks, trying hard not to focus on the way Gibbs' lips wrap around the bottle as he takes a long drink from his beer.

"Came to check ya, DiNozzo" Gibbs says, like he hasn't ignored Tony for the past few months.

"Why?" Tony asks, coldness starting to seep into his voice. At that, Gibbs finally looks at him and Tony feels like his soul is being looked into.

"You're my agent, and you took a helluva hit in the field. So I'm seeing how you're doing" Gibbs says, still staring into Tony's eyes. "I don't like to see you hurt" he adds quietly.

"yeah, well, I'm fine so you can go" Tony says coldly before getting up and walking into the kitchen. He expects Gibbs to walk out and leave him alone, just like last time. Tony leans against the kitchen counter and closes his eyes but opens them again when he feels Gibbs move into the room. "Something else I can help you with, Boss?" Tony asks, confused as to why he's still there.

"Yeah. When were you gonna tell me about Rota?" Gibbs says, leaning against the island across from Tony. At that, Tony lets a laugh and says "never."

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you haven't even spoken to me, barring cases, since you came back from your little Mexico vacation" Tony says staring straight at Gibbs, feeling the anger starting to rise up in him.

"Well are you going to take the job?" Gibbs demands.

"I hadn't decided yet. Strongly considering it though" Tony says.

"And you were going to just leave without saying anything?" Gibbs says, and Tony thinks he hears a hint of sadness in the older man's voice which only makes him angrier.

"Oh what the HELL do you care?" Tony says angrily. Gibbs just stares at him. "So, let me get this straight, YOU'RE allowed to leave without saying anything to me, but I can't do the exact same fucking thing to you?" Tony fires off. Gibbs just continues to stare at him with this incredulous look on his face.

"Look, I know that after you woke up everything was fresh again and I can't even imagine how hard that was for you. I understand that. What I don't understand is why you left without saying a goodbye. All I got was a 'you'll do' and you walked right out of my life like I never meant anything for year." Tony pause and takes a deep breath before continuing. He knows that if he doesn't get this out now then he never will.

"Six years. Six years we've been working together and that's all I get?! No goodbye, not way to contact you, nothing. And then, when you do finally decide to pop back up, it's for Ziva. ZIVA. Then I come in one day and all my stuff is dumped on my old desk and you act like you never left and I don't even exist. I bet they never told you that I took care everyone, clearly at the expense of myself. I stayed very late at the office every night to get the work that McGee and Ziva refused to do done. They came in late, and left early. Abby and Ducky were too caught up in you leaving that I had to make sure they were okay and getting everything done. I love them, I really do, but I had nobody. I barely had time to sleep let alone eat and when I did have free time I was off on an assignment for the director. I know it was hard for you. But do you have any idea how hard it was for me to watch my best friend and the man I've loved for six goddamn years walk out like I meant nothing? So yeah, I'm probably going to take the job and get the hell of here." Tony says, breathing deeply as everything he's been bottling up for so long comes to the surface. He knows he told Gibbs that he's in love with him, but he doesn't very much care.

Tony looks at Gibbs to find him standing there with a shocked expression on his face. Tony just gives a little laugh and shakes his head before turning to leave the kitchen. "You know where the door is. See you on Monday" he tosses back over his shoulder as he enters his bedroom and slams the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony sits down on the bed and he hears the front door close. He's still breathing heavily as he walks into the bathroom to take a shower. He gets in and lets the warm water run down his back, being careful not to get the stitches in his shoulder wet.

That's when the tears come. Anthony DiNozzo Jr doesn't cry, but he just can't hold it in anymore. He's exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally and he just can't take it. He sinks to the floor, leaning back against the wall as the tears continue and continue to fall. He doesn't know how long he sits there before he finally calms himself down again. He shuts off the water, steps out and carefully dries himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and exiting the bathroom. What he sees when he walks back into his rooms delivers the shock of a lifetime.

Sitting on his bed was none other than Gibbs. After recovering from his initial shock, Tony walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to put on. "What do you want now?" He asks as he pulls his clothes on quickly.

"Wanted to tell you that I'm sorry" Gibbs says. At that Tony turns around quickly and says "what?" Gibbs never apologizes, maybe he should write this date down somewhere, tony muses to himself.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I'm sorry for leaving, walking away from you, and making you feel like you don't mean anything to me" Gibbs says, and suddenly he's standing, walking slowly towards where Tony is leaning in the door frame of the bathroom, until he stops right in front of him. He's so close that Tony can feel the hear radiating from his body and smell the coffee and sawdust on him. Tony glances up at Gibbs face to find it mere inches from his, and suddenly is heart is beating too fast and he can't help my let his eyes flicker down to Gibbs lips, which doesn't go unnoticed. "You mean everything to me, Tony" Gibbs whispers as he reaches out hesitantly and draws Tony into his arms. "What are you saying, Jethro?" Tony whispers, his voice thick with emotion as he wraps is his arms around Gibbs. "Stay" Gibbs whispers against his ear. "I'm saying stay, Tony". Tony pulls back a little bit to look into Gibbs eyes, still confused. Gibbs each are searching Tony's the same way Tony's are searching his, and Gibbs decides to take this moment to close the gap between them as he gently presses his lips to Tony's.

At first, Tony is so shocked that he just stands there until he finally realizes what's happening and he tightens his arms around Jethro and kisses him back. It's just an innocent, closed mouth kiss but to Tony, it means everything.

Gibbs pulls back and he and tony just stare at each other before Gibbs lets out a breath and rests his forehead against Tony. "I love you too" he whispers and he can hear Tony's breath hitch. Gibbs leans back and looks at Tony. "I love you Tony" he says louder with that small smile on his face. Tony looks deep into his eyes and, apparently, finds what he's looking for as he crashes his lips against Gibbs'. He pulls back quickly, though, and he takes Jethro by the hand and leads to him to where they are both sitting on the bed. Tony is silent for a few minutes before he finally speaks.

"Convince me", he says, "convince me to stay, Jethro. I need to know that things are going to be different."

"Look, Tony, I know we have a lot to work through, and you know I'm not very good at this type of thing. But I love you. I have for a couple years now but I never once thought you'd feel the same. After I got my memories back, losing Shannon and Kelly wasn't the only thing that was fresh. My feelings for you came back full force too and I felt like I was betraying my girls. It took me some time to realize that it was the complete opposite; they'd want me to finally be happy" he pauses, taking Tony's hand in his, "I want you to stay, Tony. I want to work on this. On us. I know I can be a bastard, but I am not going to force you Tony. If leaving and taking this job is Spain is what is best for you, then I want that to" he finishes, looking into Tony's eyes.

Tony nods, and laces his fingers with Gibbs'. "Okay" he says.

"Okay?"

"Okay. Look, Rota is a great opportunity but, for the most part, you can't offer me better people. I have some stuff to work through with all of you, but this is my family. YOU are my family Jethro and I want to be with you. But you have to promise me that no matter what happens, you won't just walk out on me again." Tony explains.

"I promise, T, I want this work. I love you" Jethro says.

"I love you, too J" Tony says as he presses his lips to Jethro's again, this time filled with love and passion and everything that they haven't expressed in words yet. Gibbs' tongue snakes out, asking for permission which Tony happily grants him. Tony revels in the feeling of Gibbs' tongue sliding against his, and the feel of the hard muscle of Gibb's thigh under his hand. He really wants to touch Gibbs' but that's kind of hard with your arm in sling. They both pull back for air after who even knows how long and they're both sporting huge smiles.

"Let's get some sleep?" Tony suggests. Gibbs just nods and they move up the bed and get under the covers as Tony turns out the lights. Tony turns over onto side so he's laying on his good arm and he feels Gibbs slide up behind him, wrap an arm snuggly around his waist and rests his hand against his belly. They both fall asleep that night happier than they've been in a long time.


End file.
